My worst battle against Team Rocket
by Master Gamer
Summary: Remember that episode "Battle for the badge"? Well this is my version of what would've happened with different pokemon on both sides, If Jessie wouldn't have recieved shocks and If Ash hadn't of won.


=============================My worst battle against team rocket==========================  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon (Isn't that Shiguru Myamoto that owns it?)  
  
Authors Note: Don't comment on my grammer I know it reeks. spelling shouldn't be bad even  
without spell check.  
  
Now the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Thank God)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash's Point of view  
  
  
I walked into the gym where I saw a bunch of shadows lying unconscious on the gym floor. Brock,   
Misty and me walked out onto the gym floor, but what I saw scared me half to death.  
------------------------------------------------------  
I had to take a second look just to believe my eyes, one of the unconscious figures was my   
lifelong rival Gary. It just didn't seem right because Gary was so strong compared to me. But I  
guess it was possible. A few minutes later I seen Gary start to stir before opening his eyes.  
"Ash... I can't believe it. I was attacked by a pokémon so strong I bet Karate Masters and   
stronger people couldn't beat it." Gary uttered.  
Gary sat up slowly and warned me.  
"Ash, please don't go out on there, it's too dangerous."  
"Gary, I have to get the Earth Badge no matter what."  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked farther out onto the gym floor where the gym leaders introduced themselves.  
What the heck? The gym leaders are Jessie and James? I'm betting they got a trick up their   
sleeve. "Ash, walk onto the trainer's box." Jessie directed me.  
I did as Jessie directed, but something just didn't seem right.  
"Ash, beware! I think they're up to something!" Brock cautioned me.  
I felt a jerk in the platform as it rose about ten feet into the air. Jessie stepped onto a   
platform directly opposite of mine. I heard a bell ring- the match had begun.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I called out my new pokémon Venusaur, I evolved it really quick. Jessie then called out her...  
Flareon? I wondered where she got it.  
" Hey twerp, better beware battling will never be the same." Jessie warned.  
I wonder what she meant by that. I didn't hesitate to use a powerful Solar Beam first, but   
maybe I should have. Flareon quickly dodged it and used Tackle, which I thought was weak.   
But then I found out otherwise. As soon as the attack hit, I felt an awful pain in my stomach,   
worse then anything I had ever felt. I fell to the ground in pain.  
"Ash, are you O.K?" Brock asked.   
"I... I... think so." I responded weakly.  
"The gym must be booby trapped!" Brock called up.  
"Exactly Right, Twerp! You will feel all the pain your pokémon feel when attacked." Jessie   
explained.  
"Oh, man! This is just what I don't need." I thought.  
I slowly rose to my feet, one hand clutching my stomach the other clutching the rail of the   
platform. I'm lucky Venusaur hadn't fainted because I fear I might have fainted too. I called   
out my newly evolved Blastoise to take on Flareon. I'm glad I did because for some reason   
Jessie didn't recall him back. I used an extremely powerful Hydro Pump which knocked out   
Flareon. Jessie started to curse a lot before calling out her... ELECTABUZZ!!!! Oh, no!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------  
"Uh, Oh" was the only thought on my mind as Jessie quickly called for Electabuzz to use   
Thunder Punch. Electabuzz quickly rushed over to my Blastoise and gave an amazingly fast   
Thunder Punch.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, before everything went dark.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next thing I become aware of is being in the hospital, my body aching all over. About a   
minute later I see Misty, Brock and Pikachu staring over me.  
"Hi Ash! It's good to know that your awake now." Misty said.  
"What happened?" I weakly asked Misty.  
"I have an idea of what happened but I don't know if it's true or not." Misty answered.  
"Don't keep me in suspense! What is the idea?" I questioned.  
"I heard a rumor once about when a person is in extreme pain your brain can't handle it and   
just sort of overloads like a computer causing you to faint, but since it's only a rumor I   
don't know if it's true." Misty explained.  
"Yeah I heard that too." Brock added.  
"Say this doesn't look like a normal hospital, what's with that?" I asked.   
"This is a pokémon center. All pokémon centers are now building hospitals for trainers since  
there have been so many trainer injuries lately." Misty explained to me.   
I soon fell asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awakened, sat up in bed and I soon got out of bed to see what Misty and Brock were doing.  
I found them talking about their pokémon. Brock was the first to notice I was up.  
"Hey there Ash! 'Bout time! You've been out 2 days. Ready to go?" Brock asked me.  
"Long as we go to the gym!" I answered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you twerps decided to return." James said.  
"You bet!" I responded.  
"So let's get ready to rumble!!! A one pokémon match." Jessie announced.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jessie sent out Flareon, I then sent out my Blastoise.  
I used the tackle attack. It slammed into Flareon, Flareon counterattacked using a Fire Blast.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground. I slowly stood up.  
"You think your traps can take me down? Hah! Do you know who I am? Huh? I am pokémon trainer  
Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, soon to be pokémon master I might add. I CAN'T AND WILL NOT be   
taken down by you guys. You can hurt me, knock me out and blind me, but you will NEVER stop me   
from becoming one of the world's best! I refuse to lose!" I stated. Brock was in tears Jessie   
and James were shocked. I was too. I couldn't believe I had just said something like that, I   
even amazed myself. But I was ready.  
"Blastoise, finish the job! Hydro Pump!!!!" I commanded.   
Like slow motion, Blastoise used it's Hydro Pump and Knocked out Flareon for the win.  
"Nooooooooooooooooo! God! God! God!" Jessie angrily screamed. "Alright you twerp, final   
challenge and you don't get a chance to accept or not. Survive this without being Knocked out   
and the badge is yours." Jessie announced.  
I didn't have a good feeling about this one.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed before falling once again.  
This shock was double the strangth of the worst one so far. I gritted my teeth and hoped for it  
to end. It did after about ten seconds. I slowly lifted a hand to signal I was still awake.   
Soon after, I felt something hit my back. I turned over to see what it was. It could be... It  
might be... It's the Earth Badge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The platform slowly decented and Brock then helped me to my feet.  
"How are you feeling Ash" Brock asked.  
"I feel like someone just Wrestled me and won" I responded.  
I knew that I was ready, ready for Indigo Plateu and ready for anything that dares come my way.  
How do I know you ask?   
Because I am Ash Ketchum Pokémon Trainer. 


End file.
